Iwatobi Cosplay Club
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: A manera de diversion y dedicado a mis amigas, escribi varios One Shots que estare publicando cada cierto tiempo. Me sobran personajes de Free!, para armar parejas. HarukaxOC, MakotoxOC, RinxOC, NagisaxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi-Nyan chicos y chicas que esten pasando por aqui, Yunami se reporta con otro fic, esta vez va dedicado a mis amigas/hijas que tanto quiero, si son de esas amigas que te ponen en aprietos por las cosas que sueles decir sin pensar.**

**En fin yo soy muy quejosa, todo sera One-Shots varios por capitulo y de ves en ves habra una ligera sorpresa.**

**Bien les presentare a los Oc que conformaremos el Club de Cosplay, por que este fanfic requeria otro club, y tambien les presento parejas**

**Haruka x Kara**

**Makoto x Hana**

**Rin x Haru-tan (Oc)**

**Nagisa x Yunami (Significa Yo)**

**Lastimosamente los demas personajes de Free!, estan solos (Los señala en una esquina arrinconados) Asi que si tu quieres tener alguno y aparecer comunicate conmigo, y yo te dire que hacer.**

**En fin sin mas que decir, les dejo los 4 primeros One-Shots**

**Tema #1. Dificultades.**

Mmm... Suele ser dificil para ciertas personas expresarse abiertamente... Y a los o las personas que no saben o que se rehusan a expresarse de manera amorosa y los esconden en una máscara de frialdad solemos llamarles ''Tsundere''.

Esta palabra fue usada por el equipo de cosplay para describir a cierto pelirrojo que se intereso en Haru-tan. Claro esto lo hicieron a espaldas de la misma.

Pero bueno... llegar sonrojado y con una actitud de ''No me importa lo que respondas'' a invitar a Haru al festival de verano... algo te da a pensar diferente... En fin si Rin era todo un Tsundere y nuestra Haru esta por entenderlo.

El dia habia sido acordado y la hora eran las siete, a causa de que Haru no sabia si ponerse un kimono o no, termino tardandose mas de lo debido haciendo asi esperar al chico.

El estaba parado a un costado de un poste, esperando de manera impaciente, tamborileando el pie en el piso y revisando su reloj, con una sola pregunta en su roja cabeza.''¿Donde mierda esta?'' y es que dentro de la cabeza de Rin muy aunque el mismo se lo negara estaba preocupado por si ella no venia y mas aun por la razon por la que no vendria.

-Perdona la tardanza-se escucho de pronto de la nada llamando su atencion el al voltear se encuentra a con Haru-tan quien traia una blusa de tipo chino verde con amarillo y unos jeans negros mas unos converse negros.

-No importa-le resto importancia bajando los hombros.

-Entonces... ¿Que hacemos primero?-pregunto ella curiosa de cierta manera y tranquila.

-Lo que quieras supongo-dijo el volteando la mirada lejos de los ojos curiosos de la compañera.

-Bien, vamos a los puestos-ella comenzo a caminar seguida del pelirrojo

El camino fue silencioso, a la vez que divertido, ya que cada vez que Haru queria algo, Rin volteaba la mirada y pagaba al dueño, lo necesario para el juego o el producto, sin que Haru se diese cuenta.

Ambos terminaron cargando cosas, mas Rin que Haru, pero pues asi debe ser siempre. Se les hizo un poco tarde divirtiendose, y Haru debia volver a casa pues al dia siguiente tendrian expocicion del taller ella y sus amigas. Rin no podia dejar que ella se fuera sola, asi que una vez mas la acompaño pero esta vez de camino a su casa.

-Gracias por acompañarme-dijo ella tranquilamente, Haru siempre era asi, seria, pero no al grado de parecer amargada, triste o desinteresada.

-Si de nada-dijo el con una voz desinteresada.

-Sabes, se me hizo un poco raro que me pidieras que te acompañara-comento ella mirando las casas y los lugares por donde pasaban para no perderse.

-Es que... tu amiga, Hanami me dijo que querias venir y que no podia acompañarte-dijo el apartando la mirada.

-Si... tiene muchos compromisos, pero, ¿Te pidio que me acompañaras?-inquirio curiosa despues de escuchar la explicacion.

-No fue algo que yo queria hacer-un ligero asombro se vio en los ojos de la pelimorada y un sonrrojo algo pronunciado en el rostro del dientes de tiburon y aparto mas la mirada de la chica-No queria ir con Haruka y los demas son muy ruidosos-eso hizo que Haru-tan frunciera un poco el seño y se volviera a enfocar en el camino encontrandose ya frente a su casa.-Bien, me quedare con la conciencia limpia ya que llegaste-dijo el una vez que ella volvia para despedirse despues de haber metido todas sus compras en la casa.

De la nada algo le dijo que debia revisar su bolso, el el habia todo el dineros que habia ''gastado'' el dia de hoy. Ella se rio algo discreta.

-Gracias por pagar todo por mi-comento ella entrando rapidamente a la casa.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo el con otro sonrrojo en su cara. Ella se habia dado cuenta.

-Te veo el lunes en el insti-se despidio cerrando la puerta.

Al verla meterse a su casa el quito su pose de preocupacion al verse descubierto.

-Por el momento no admitire nada Haru-el tenia una sonrisa que pocas veces habia esbozado.

Si... todos tiene dificultades para expresarse, pero Rin estaba seguro que mientras se quitaba esa dificultad de ensima seguiria inventando cualquier tipo de escuzas para invitar a salir a Haru-tan.

**¿Fin?**

**Tema #2. Lluvia.**

He de admitir que admiro mucho la concentracion que Yuu-chan le pone a todo.

Es una estudiante de promedios buenos, tutora, gran amiga, escritora, aparte de modelo del club de cosplay y es una idolo con mucha popularidad.

Mantiene todo eso en orden y equilibrio sin fallar en nada y con mucho esfuerzo.

Quizas, pero todos fallamos alguna vez y cuando vi a Yuu-chan fallar, fue el dia en que me senti quebrado, con ganas de sonreir solo para hacerla sonreir.

Ese dia, le habia pedido que fuese mi tutora pues los examenes de Matematicas y Fisica se acercaban y no queria volverlos a reprobar.

Ella dijo que ese dia no iria a la escuela, pues haria un casting ademas de que visitaria una editora donde habia dejado un trabajito suyo. Recuerdo que esos dias le habia llamado y aun pasadas de la media noche ella seguia escribiendo o ensayando, ¡Y tenia energia demas para venir a estudiar!.

En fin me cito en la biblioteca y yo le diseñe un Iwatobi-chan especial como regalito de felicitacion.

Pasaron una hora dos y tres y ella no llegaba, mire a la ventana y esta lloviendo. Marque a su numero de celular y no me contesto, marque a su casa y cuando me contestaron escuche a su madre preocupada.

-¿Yuuki?-me pregunto ella con un hilo de voz.

-No señora Hanami, soy Nagisa, tambien la estoy tratando de localizar-la escuche suspirar y susurrar varias cosas preocupada.

-Nagisa, tu la conoces bien, ayudame-me pidio preocupada, claro que le ayudaria.

-Claro digame que fue lo ultimo ¿que supo de ella?-pregunte un poco asustado.

-Solo la asistente de su agencia dijo que despues del casting ella salio corriendo y no pudieron alcanzarla-

-Bien dejemelo a mi-pedi y ella se despidio y colgo, tome mi mochila me la cargue en un hombro y sali corriendo tratando de ubicar un lugar donde la podria encontrar, la lluvia no me importaba en esta momento, encontrar a MI Yuu-chan era mas vital.

Corri por varios lugares que ella frecuentaba y hasta el ultimo recorde un parque cercano a la Preparatoria donde ella suele ir a inspirarse, al llehar la encontre sentada en un columpio demasiado mojada, me acerque tranquilamente y toque su hombro haciendola voltear. Lo que vi, no era la Yuu-chan de siempre, pues ella tenia los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y las mejillas sonrrojadas por lo mismo, se veia adorable, pero me dolia al mismo tiempo.

-Nagisa...-le temblo la voz y de inmediato se levanto del columpio y me abrazo volviendo a llorar. Nunca la habia visto llorar, ella era muy alegre y sonriente, no debia llorar. Le correspondi el abrazo y ella se quedo otro rato desahogandose.

-Asi que, te rechazaron en el casting, no quisieron tu historia y aparte perdieron el borrador-termine por confirma y ella asintio, ya estando calmada, nos fuimos a sentar en una banquita encerrada en un tubo de plastico transparente, una parada de autobus para dias lluviosos.

-Se que... es algo exagerado haber preocupado a todos... pero, ya no podia mas... ya no podia-respondio ella aun queriendo llorar.

-Tranquila-la abraze por su cintura-Siempre estare para ti, aunque creas que no puedo manejar la situacion, dare lo mejor de mi por entenderte-ella undio su mirada en mi hombro y yo comprendi que quizas ya no queria hablar.

Por que cada dia que lloviera yo estaria para ella para recordarle que siempre tratare de contagiarle una sonrisa, como su amigo, por que se que ella no quiere otro tipo de relacion y respetare su decision, por ahora, pero ella siempre me va a tener sonriente si lo nesecita

**¿Fin?**

**Tema #3. Dere's**

En estos tiempos, l s Dere son muy bien citados, pero nunca me ha tocado a mi ver a dos Deres juntos, Kara y Haruka, son la primera.

Kara es Yandere y Tsundere.

Haruka es Dandere.

Kara siempre va a matar a todas las que se le acerquen a Haru si de ser necesario se trata, protege lo que ama nos ha dicho. Pero esta faceta celosa y psicopata que te recuuerda muchisimo a Yuno Gasai* es rara la vez que la vemos y la descubrimos cuando se rumoraba habia un club de fans del pelinegro en su salon.

Pobres Capitana y Tesorera. Solo eso puedo decir.

Haruka, es un persona seria, rara vez lo hemos visto expresar emociones, ya que o son pocas veces o son muy leves, solo a las personas que mas conoce es con las que se expresa de maner un poco mas abierta, pero creo que eso pasa un poco mas de lo que yo he podido ver de el. Contando la vez que se le confeso a Kara, directo, serio, seco y sin mas. Fue lo que toda chica podria catalogar como valiente, pero creo que no seria muy mi estilo que viniera alguien a decirme, Yuuki tu me gustas, apartando un poco la vista con voz tenue y mirada seria.

Kara tambien es muy renuente y a veces inclusive terca, se niega a confesarle a Haru que lo quiere y es que, a pesar de que el se le confeso, ella se sonrrojo, le dijo idiota y se fue, asi de facil dejo a Haru confundido, ella se habia alegrado por dentro, yo lo sabia, la conosco demas, pero, Kara, es alguien que por orgullo no demuestra mucho lo que siente en cuanto a temas amorosos, pero tampoco es algo que yo le cuestione.

Recuerdo que el dia en que Haro se le habia confesado a Kara no pude asistir al Club y me fui temprano, encontrandome a Nanase en la entrada, el me conto todo en lo que esperaba vinieran por mi, serio pero a la vez preocupado -Sin demostrarlo mucho- me pregunto ¿que hacer en esta situacion? A lo que yo le conteste, ''tranquilo Kara es así'', al principio no parecio entenderme y cuando estaba subida en el coche de mi mamá sonrio tenuemente y se despidio de mi con una mano.

En fin... agradesco al cielo abiertamente no ser ningun tipo de Dere. Por que en definitiva no queria que nadie cargara con algo como esto.

Mi amiga/hija Kara es una Tsundere Yandere.

Y mi amigo/yerno Haruka era un Dandere.

La compatibilidad, existe, por ser Dere's y nada mas.

**¿Fin?**

**Tema #4 Cocina**

Una de las palabras que ocupa gran lugar dentro de mis gustos. Pues a mi me encanta cocinar, hornear y ''crear'' recetas de todo tipo. En lo particular es algo que muchas de mis amigas admiran de mi, ya que todos los dias, para los recesos del taller, les llevo galletitas recien hechas, pero a fin de cuentas, siento que es mi deber, ya que soy la capitana del taller, aparte, no como muchas, soy muy ordenada y es rara la vez que dejo un desastre en la cocina, pero esas raras veces tienen nombre y apellido.

Lo descubri un dia que tuvimos una clase cultural de cocina. Ese dia se me habia hecho tarde y practicamente llegue por apenas al Instituto.

-Bien, compañeros, formen parejas con los demas para trabajar-aun estaba yo afuera cuando escuche al profesor desde el pasillo y me apresure en llegar, justo cuando llegue, casi todos ya tenian compañero.

-Tsuki-san, debe llegar temprano y lo sabe-regaño de pronto el maestro llamando la atencion de todos.

-Perdone-trate al mismo tiempo de buscar a alguien... el pobre de Tachibana-kun habia quedado solo, pero parecia que se enredo en la receta.

-Se lo pasare por lo cumplida que es, vaya a una estacion de trabajo, es mas ayudele a Tachibana-san, creo que lo requiere-asenti y me dirigi con el, gracias al cielo mamá habia logrado quedar emparejada con Nanase, pues, bueno ella es un desastre a la hora de cocinar, y pues Haru-tan y Kara estan en la otra clase con Nagisa-chan y Rei.

Despues de un rato de darle indicaciones a Makoto, ambos logramos ponerser al tanto y continuar con sus labores.

Quizas fue un error mio o quizas fue una suerte. En cierto momento se le encargo la clase a Yuuki y tuvo que ir por unos moldes que ocupariamos en la clase ya que el maestro no estaba pero eran muchos y para colmo los tuve que traer todos o ya no nos los prestarian en la bodega.

Ella al regresar, se veia demasiado cargada y paso a un lado de nuestra mesa, en ese mismo instante y de la nada mi acompañante me habia embarrado mezcla en mi nariz.

-Mako-chan-cuando menos lo pense yo habia hecho presisamente lo mismo, le embarre mezcla en la cara

Y asi ambos entre risas y retos comenzamos una guerra en la que ningun compañero nos detuvo hasta que, pues, nos acabamos la mezcla.

Pegajosos, sucios, blancosos de muchos sitios y con masa regada por todos lados terminamos, pues yo no queria perder y Tachibana no me dio tregua en ningun momento, y sabia que mamá estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo riendose, pero Nanase la reprendia a veces para que le ayudara con la tarea, aunque de ves en ves y de manera discreta se reia.

A fin de cuentas ambos terminamos enviados a la direccion por malgastar material escolar, pero, ¡Eso que importaba ahora!, me hizo feliz compartir un momento asi de curioso con Mako-chan

-Nee, Hana-chan-al oirla me gire a verle, ambos estabamos sentados esperando pasar con el director-Hagamos un pastel de verdad otro dia ¿Si?-

-¡Claro!-respondi feliz en cambio.

-Quizas esta vez me ganes. En la guerra de masa-ambos nos reimos animados.

-No es cierto yo gane-y asi, ambos comenzamos una nueva guerra y bueno esta vez quien sabe con que peleariamos.

**¿Fin?**

**Bien, esos serian todos los capis de hoy, etto... espero que les haya gustado. En la proxima vez les traere la sorpresa que prometi asi como la integracion de nuevas Oc y muchos muchos temas nuevos. **

**Sin algo mas que decir les dejo las veo en la prepa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera y unica vez que hago esto (Si quieren que lo siga haciendo por mi genial) Los capis de hoy van a tener cortes pero al final el capi estara completo.**

**El tema de hoy es general, y es una sorpresa la cual no les dire.**

**Espero la descubran.**

Pasaba el tiempo y el Hazuki, ya llevaba 20 minutos de mas esperando a la chica frente a su puerta, y era ya decir que estaba impaciente, y zapateaba constantemente.

-Mooo... vamos, llegaremos tarde-dijo impaciente y volteo al reloj.

-Perdona la espera-dijo Yuuki saliendo.

-No te preocupes acabo de...-ver a la chica lo dejo sin aire, pues, apesar de estar acostumbrado a verla en cosplay, ahora traía un vestido y accesorios veraniegos, que la hacian ver un poco mas madura y linda, reacciono ante la mirada curiosa de la chica-... llegar-

-Bien... esto... ¿nos vamos?-pregunto ella al notar que la seguia mirando arriba abajo.

-¡Si, si!, ¡Vamos!-dijo dandose la libertad de tomarle la mano y llevarsela.

El viaje no fue largo y paso muy rapido pues ambos iban compartiendose canciones, lo cual era divertido, pues era una mania, que parecía intima, al llegar en la entrada habia un letrero indicando una presentacion tipo, Mini-Concierto, romantico en vivo.

-Wow, habra un mini-concierto-exclamo el rubio viendo a su acompañante.

-Jejeje, Akari me lo habia comentado-el ojirrosa la miro sorprendido.

-¿La conoces?-la pelinegro asintio.

-Esta conmigo en la agencia-informo con una sonrrisa y Hazuki, vio en el concierto una pequeña muy minima posibilidad, pero primero debia consentir al maximo a la chica.

* * *

><p>Decir que Kara estaba frustada era poco, era seguro que al ver a Nanase explotaria, el la habia invitado a salir, sin decirle a donde, solamente le dio la direccion y dijo ''Llevate un cambio comodo y uno a tu gusto'' pero nunca le dijo a donde le llevaria.<p>

Estaba parada frente a un PARQUE AQUATICO y ella no estaba preparada, o bien ella no quizo llevarse ropa para mojar por que ya lo sospechaba o no lo quizo creer...

-Disculpa el haberte dejado esperando-dijo Haruka plantandose frente a ella de manera tipica.

-Eso no importa. No me dijiste que iriamos a un Parque acuatico-se quejo ella.

-Pense que revisarias en internet la direccion, a parte Rin y Makoto dijeron que lo sospecharias-maldijo internamente el que,. ironicamente, Haru y Hana le habian obviado lo mismo-Bueno pero podriamos hacer otras cosas, no solo esta nadar en mis planes-

-Bien...-suspiro cansada y fastidiada, de cierta forma a Haruka le exasperaba esa actitud paresiera que odiase al mundo entero a pesar de ser tan linda.

* * *

><p>Hana se removia nerviosa, trayando de convenserse a si misma de que debia estar tranquila no iria sola de compras con Makoto, el simplemente le habia pedido ayuda para comprar lo necesario para hacer ese pastel que se prometieron y que, ademas, vendrian sus hermanos.<p>

Inquieta tamborileo el suelo una vez mas, todas esas emociones la habian hecho llegar media hora antes, cosa que ella a penas creia y ya habian pasado 45 mins desde entonces, entonces era Makoto el que ya llegaba tarde, reviso su telefono una vez mas

-¡Hana-chan!-al alejar la vista de la pantalla, le vio al trio saludandole y ella sonriente se acerco.

-Hana-oneechan-dijeron ambos pequeños acercandose rapidamente a ella.

-¿Es cierto que eres novia de Makoto-nii?-pregunto uno de ellos en la oreja de la chica y ella se sonrrojo.

-Ya dejen de acosarla-les pidio con su amable expresion de siempre-Perdona por hacerte esperar-

-Tranquilo, entonces ¿a donde vamos primero?-pregunto ella animada y el chico comenzo a guiarla por el gran centro comercial.

* * *

><p>Algo que Rin y nuestra Haru, quizas, compartian era que ambos les gustaban los juegos de video, retarla a ella, habia sido la perfecta excusa que habia encontrado el pelirrojo, para invitarla a una cita, ambos visitaron un arcade y compraron una llave de credito para jugar, ambos se la pasaban muy emocionados, ante la competencia.<p>

El chico suspiro resignado despues de no haber atinado a la ultima pelota de baloncesto que le dieron en el jeugo y ver como la chica al ganarle se lllevaba los boletos, una vez mas.

-¡Ja! te dije que era mejor que tu-el chico en cambio se soplo el fleco fastidiado.

-Claro que no, te deje ganar-dijo bajandole la cabeza con una de sus manos, eso la molestaba, por motivos de diferencia de altura.

-Has dicho eso en cada unos de los juegos desde que llegamos-

-Es que asi es, despues de todo yo te invite-ella en silencio, le enseño su lengua de una manera infantil de fastidiarle.

-Si no te apuras te ganare en el siguiente, de nuevo-dijo ella quitandole la llave para los juegosy echandose a correr hacia otra maquina.

-¡Oye!-le llamo el comenzando a perseguirla, si el era mas alto que ella, pero, lo pequeña le hacia agil a Haru.

* * *

><p>Despues de haber entrado, fueron a todas y cada una de las atracciones, claro que la chica siempre escojia cual, aunque eso le daba pena ya que sentia que se estaba aprovechando de Nagisa, ya que todo lo que el ganaba en los juegos, le daba a escojer a ella, la estaba consintiendo de mas y a Yuuki le incomodaba un poco.<p>

-¡Nee!, ¡¿A donde vamos esta vez?!-pregunto como ya era costumbre de ese dia.

-No lo se escoje algo tu-respondio ella tratando de mantener un poco la paciencia

-Mooo, eso no se puede-nego el de manera infantil.

-Pero, he decidido todo desde que llegamos-

-Es por que te invite YO, y hoy la consentida eres TU-dijo juntando su frente con la pelinegra, accion que la sorprendio y sonrojo-Entonces ¿a donde vamos?-la chica suspiro no habia de otra.

-Al concierto de mi amiga-pidio ella

-Claro que si-dijo el llevandosela de la mano, mas la chica suspiro...-¡¿Lo cancelaron?!-pregunto el Hazuki al encargado del parque.

-Su representante dijo que se habia sentido mal de su garganta-ambos suspiraron.

-Que mas remedio...-ante lo dicho por la chica el pelirubio apreto un regalo mug especial en uno de sus bolsillos pjes le habian arruinado su oportunida de entregarlo

-Disculpa, ¿no eres tu una de sus compañeras?-le pregunto el mismo.

-De agencia-respondio amablemente la chica-¿Por que?-

-¿Podrias encargarte?, por favor, se que es de imprevisto, pero el equipo puede conseguir tus audios sin problemas y yo me encargo de tu productor-la chica se lo penso por un momento.

-Esta bien, pero quiero escojer la primera cancion-tanto Hazuki como el encargado se alegraron ante lo dicho por la chica

* * *

><p>Practicamente, el pobre Nanase, llevaba demasiadas cosas cargadas, pues practicamente, se la habia pasado complaciendo a la chica frente a el, por que, segun ella, seguia enojada por no haberle dicho a donde irian.<p>

-Vamos alla ahora-exigio ella apuntando una atraccion, ''El Acuario'', el no tenia cabida ni opinion, asi que simplemente pago para que les dejasen entrar y vio en ese espacio una oportunidad.

-Disculpe ¿Hay mucha gente dentro?-pregunto el pelinegroal encargado al ver entrar a Kara.

-Realmente son los dos primeros en querer entrar-respondio de manera amable.

-Necesito un momento a solas con ella-comento el mirando despistadamente la entrada y dandole, ''algo'' de mas al encargados.

-Suerte joven-dijo pues el si habia notado lo exigente que era la chica.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya al fin!-exaspero el Tachibana mientras se dejaba caer en una banca, a la par que se sentaba Hana con una sonrisa, pues estaba aguantandose la risa de la situacion.<p>

Pues mientras estaban entre los pasillos y entre que ella buscaba los ingredientes, los hermanos de Makoto a veces se deseperaban y jugaban, corrian, por consiguiente el pelicastaño corria a alcanzarlos para que no se perdiesen, paramla suerte de ambos terminaron y los niños se fueron a entretener en una jugueteria.

-Vamos Makoto con que los vigilaramos bastaba-le dijo al verlo agotado.

-Perdona Hana-chan, me he centrado mas en darle atencion a mis hermanos que a ti-ella en cambio se rio.

-Lo entiendo tranquilo, me pude encargar de todo mientras-el chico se le quedo viendo un segundo y le sonrio aun mas, a la chica le sonrrojo ese gesto pero decidio sonreír en cambio.

-Hay una tienda muy cerca que seguro te gustara, ¿me acompañas?-le ofrecio a la par que lemextendia la mano y la chica acepto ambas propuestas.

* * *

><p>-¡Haru!-desde el momento en que la chica se le habia separado, el estaba algo preocupado ya que ya habia dado varias vueltas por el lugar y no encontraba a la pelimorada-¿Donde mierda se metio esa enana?-de la nada sintio un puntapie en su muslo y al voltearse vio a la chica enojada-¡¿Que te pasa?!-<p>

-No aqui el asunto es ¿Que te pasa a ti?-pregunto ella aun molesta dejando desencajado al pelirrojo.

-¡¿Eh?!-

-Si, siempre que me invitas a algun lado pareciera que te importo poco y me traes para no parecer solitario u Homo-reclamo ella exasperada-al pricipio, con el festival pense que, te importaba y despues, te comportaste peor en todas y cada una de las salidas-

-Haru-intento tranquilizarla el.

-Ya basta, quiero que me expliques-exigio ella.

-¿Explicarte?-pregunto incredulo.

-Si, el por que te comportas asi conmigo-

-... Yo, no puedo decirte...-ante la cobarde respuesta Haru fruncio el seño y le lanzo con enojo la llave atinandole ungolpe ni muy leve ni muy fuerte al chico.

-Me largo-dijo emprendiendo carrera una vez mas, perdiendose de la vista de el Matsuoka, quien de inmediato reacciono y corrio tras ella

-¡Bienvenidos a todos!-dijo la pelinegra entrando al escenario con una extendida sonrisa-Se que muchos esperaban, que Akari-chan viniera, pero ella se sintio mal, espero que acepten que vengo en su lugar, ¿Alguien de aqui me conoce?-muchos aplaudieron y gritaron-Bien eso hara mas facil todo y para quien no me conosca, soy Yuuki Hanami y trabajo con Akari en la misma agencia-

-Bien, vamos a empezar, quiero preguntar, aunque sea tonto-la gente hizo escandalo dando a entender que no seria tonto no que iba a preguntar-ok, ¿alguien, alguna vez, ha tenido o tiene, una persona muy especial y no se le ha podido o no entiende como confesarlo?-el publico volvio a gritar-que bien, yo tambien, tengo a alguien asi, pero no dire quien es...- ante lo dicho el Hazuki, no supo como sentirse-deseo darles el valor para confesar lo que sienten, asi que, espero que esta les guste mucho, se llama Sekai wo koi ni Ochiteiru-

**Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor. **

**Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes.**

A pesar de estar confundido, aunque no sabia que sentir, verla tan concentrada en la canción, hizo que volviese apretar ese apreciado presente y se llenara de valor para buscar al producto de su, ahora amiga.

**Cuando nos quedamos preguntándonos porqué**

**Me atrapa el miedo y no sé que hacer, mírame…**

**Lo volveré a intentar**

**Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor**

**Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes.**

**Todos los minutos que sin ti yo estoy**

**Me parecen una eternidad**

**No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar**

**Nuestra dulce historia de amor**

La peliplata, veía asombrada las grandes peceras que la rodeaban impresionada por lo increíblemente grande de el lugar, ella aun no había reparado la vista en su acompañate quien, a pesar de su curiosa actitud seria, al ver a la chica tan emocionada, inevitablemente sonrio y se acerco un poco a ella, pues se habai detenido a ver unos peces payaso que se acercaron al vitral, estaba decidido y no titubearía, el nunca había sido asi, se acomodo a su lado y sutilmente le tomo la mano, ella volteo de inmediato...

**Combinamos perfectamente, pero siempre hay algo que está mal**

**Sentimientos de dolor**

**Mis latidos y emociones juntos en sincronía ya están**

**Como una fiebre en el sol es tu voz**

**Habían ciertas cosas que de mí no entendí**

**Hasta que un día yo decidí comprender**

**No puedes siempre escapar**

Hana estaba ante un sueño hecho realidad, estaba frente a una tienda que por completo tenia temática de pandas, entro emocionada y el Tachibana detrás de ella, veía todos los peluches, adornos y cosas que vendían, ante la vista del pelicastaño, la chica parecía una niña emocionada, volteo a un lado tratando de localizar algo adecuado, para regalarle...

-Hana-chan-llamo el y ella se quedo paralizada, sorprendida y sonrojada, al ver lo que le estaba mostrando con una sonrisa, una sonrisa con sonrrojo, sobre todo por el significado...

**Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor**

**Enamorada de todo tu ser. estoy...es muy tarde**

**Puede que hayan otras más bonitas que yo**

**Pero no me importa en realidad**

**Aunque a veces quiera huir lejos de ti**

**A tu lado siempre estaré**

Después de haber corrido el pelirrojo encontró a Haru apoyada contra una de las barandillas del centro comercial, donde se encontraba el Arcade, estaba tecleando su celular muy seria y el no sabía que hacer, sabai que debía arreglar las cosas, se acerco un poco hasta estar atrás suyo, mas ella lo ignoro.

-No deberías irte asi-comento el y ella no respondio-Haru... Haru...-

-¿Vienes a decirme que te pasa?-pregunto ella de manera secante aun sin verlo, el silencio se prolongo un rato, cosa que hizo que la chica se quisiera ir una vez mas.

-Espera-dijo tomándole el brazo.

-Dime que te pasa-exigió ella.

-No lo hare-afirmo el en cambio.

-¿Por que no?-

-Solo no y ya-esta discusión estaba cansando por demás a ambos

-¡Dimelo y ya!-por fin la exasperación exploto

-¡Tu me gustas Tonta!-grito el sin pensarlo sonrojando a la chica y el mismo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho...

**(Baka…**

**Solo quería conocerte un poco mejor**

**Y ahí me di cuenta de que me gustabas**

**Definitivamente quiero que me mires…**

**Sé que he esperado mucho, pero no me voy a rendir**

**porque**

**creo que te quiero)**

El oso que el chico tenia entre sus manos, era un panda un poco simple, que sostenia un corazón que tenia escrito, ''Me Gustas Mucho Hana-Chan'', al ver que la chica no respondia se lo entrego y esta lo tomo titubeando un poco.

-Lo mande ha hacer con tiempo-confenso el y ella escondio su cara abrazando el peluche...

**Una flor, se abrió, le mostró a un botón su amor**

**Esa flor, se esforzó, mucho para cielo mirar**

**El botón, que le vio, se enamoró… pero no se abrió**

**Esa vez, no floreció y marchitó.**

**Esa fui.**

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!-exigio saber la peliplata ante el comportamiento de Haruka.

-Kara, quiero decirte que... tu me gustas mucho-eso sonrrojo y de cierta manera molesto a la chica por la forma tan seria en que lo había dicho.

**Las palabras que aún no logro encontrar**

**son para decirte lo importante**

****Hoy volveré a comenzar****

Mientras la chica cantaba esa parte alguien, sin que se diese cuenta entro al escenario, por detrás de ella y saco un pequeño colgante para teléfono de su bolsillo...

**Aunque indirectas no suelas captar**

**Te lo diré sin ponerme a temblar**

**No lo voy a repetir, ahora escucha bien… **

Sintio de la nada un abrazo a su cintura desde atrás, se quedo paralizada y alguien susurro la en su oído, la parte de la canción que seguía, y era lo mismo que decía el colgante que parecía un conejo sosteniendo un letrerito pequeño.

**tú me gustas**

**.**

**Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor**

**Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes.**

**Todos los minutos que sin ti yo estoy**

**Me parecen una eternidad**

**No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar**

**Nuestra dulce historia de amor**

**En fin... yo espero que les haya gustado mucho mucho mucho.**

**La letra de la canción le pertenece a Ilonqueen, la canción original pertenece a Ao Haru Ride yo diría que la escuchen mientras leen.**


End file.
